El comienzo de una nueva amenaza
by erick.ulloa.20
Summary: Una gran amenaza esta sobre la tierra y su destino depende de que bando consiga su objetivo primero ya sea; Celestia liderando a las mane six, Luna a cargo del escuadrón paranormal , zecora ; y sus estudiantes, o King sombra y sus discípulos
1. Chapter 1

prologo celestia

La verdad no se como todo termino de esta forma, mi vida habia sido bastante tranquila, a mi corta edad ya tenia una vida perfecta en mi opinion, mis padres eran los reyes de equestria mi hermana, mis dos mejores amigos y yo entrenabamos para ser guerreros que pudieran defender el reino a cualquier costo.

Luna :Mi hermana menor valla que podria decir acerca de ella bien para empezar solo podria decir que no era la tipica damisela en apuros a decir verdad era todo lo contrario ella era rapida, su fuerza física era increíblemente alta lo que la hacia buena para el combate cercano al poder resistir duros golpes y poder noquear a casi cualquier enemigo, incluso me superaba en esa área, tambien era buena en la magia pero en esa área estaba en un nivel mas bajo que el mio pero eso no quiere decir que fuera mala.

king sombra : el era uno de mis mejores amigos y el mejor rival de mi hermana a decir verdad sus capacidades en combate eran muy parecidas a las de mi hermana en cuanto a velocidad,fuerza resistencia, y su fuerza magica lo cual hizo que empezara una sana rivalidad pero muy frenetica contra Luna .

Discord: El era otro de mis mejores amigos el no era muy fuerte en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo pero por otra parte el era un genio en cuestiones de magia el nacio con una capacidad magica poco antes vistas y dedicaba mucho tiempo al estudio de todo tipo de magias .

Y por último estaba yo Celestia acerca de mis hábilidades puedo decir que he sido buena en combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero no soy tan habil como Luna pero en cuestión de magia puedo decir orgullosamente que estoy al nivel de discord el y yo siempre competiamos por ver quien era mejor.

Nosotros cuatro entrenabamos diariamente y sin darnos cuenta habiamos creado un fuerte vinculo entre nosotros, todo era perfecto en ese entonces, pero porque nuestra propia maestra con la que entrenamos tanto tiempo la que nos hizo crecer como guerreros nos traicionaria, porque ella desato el caos?

Ella habia sido la guerrera mas fuerte que nadie habia visto jamas ya sea en combate mano a mano o un combate magico nadie habia sido capaz de vencerla ella era el orgullo de nuestro reino, pero porque ese cambio repentino.

Ella declaro la guerra contra todas las criaturas existentes con el fin de absorber su poder, aunque sus verdaderos planes jamas fueron revelados .

Ponerse de acuerdo resultó condenadamente facil cuando teniamos una amenaza tan abrumadora como esa frente a nosotros , la mayoria de criaturas se unieron a nuestra causa sin pensarlo dos veces

Desgraciadamente tambien debo decir que mi anterior maestra no estaba sola, pocos bandos estaban a su favor la mayoria de criaturas mitologicas que solo buscaban una excusa para derramar sangre inocente se unieron a su causa y tambien se unio a ella el clan de asesinos sombrios los cuales eran temidos por todas las especies ella llevo a equestria a su casi total aniquilación incluso con todas esas especies a nuestro favor estabamos en total desventaja.

honestamente no se cuantos años habian trascurrido desde que la guerra empezo solo recuerdo que no fueron años faciles incluso mis padres habian ido al frente de la batalla en un intento desesperado por vencer a nuestra antigua maestra lamentablemente ellos fallecieron en el intento de derrotarla, dejandome a mi a cargo de todo equestria y ahora con la responsabilidad de terminar con esta guerra .

Mi hermana mis amigos y yo estabamos al frente de la batalla, milagrosamente habiamos encontrado un poder que nos daria una oportunidad de terminar todo esto, se trataba de unas guerreras que portaban dentro de si los elementos de la armonía y con su poder sumado al de discord,luna,sombra y yo podriamos llevar a cabo un hechizo que convertiria en una una estatua a nuestra maestra.

increíblemente lo logramos nuestro plan habia tenido exito pero habiamos sacrificado demasiadas vidas por ello .

Y por si fuera poco algo extraño paso despues de lograr terminar el hechizo que nos dio la victoria, discord y sombra se volvieron locos y se encargaron de seguir con la guerra que habiamos terminado, de alguna manera ella habia corrompido sus mentes y les habia dado un poder inmenso y ahora ellos seguirian con su legado .

ellos se autoproclamaron los señores del caos y destruyeron miles de aldeas y reinos tambien extinguieron a nuestros aliados mas fuertes.

Nuestro ultimo plan fue intentar usar la misma estrategia que nos dio la victoria la vez anterior pero el plan no salio bien ya que solo logramos convertir en piedra a discord y al llevar a cabo un hechizo que requeria tanto poder magico las portadoras de los elementos murieron ese mismo dia.

y por si eso no fuera lo suficientemente malo en el climax de la batalla king sombra ataco el castillo, ahora luna y yo nos encargariamos de detenerlo definitivamente.

fallar no era una opción los pocos sobrevivientes que quedaban dependian de nosotras y no podiamos fallarles, pero antes de poder encararlo los soldados mas fuertes que teniamos nos entregaron unos bebés.

Porfavor cuiden de ellos es lo unico que nos dijeron en ese momento no entendi que pasaba pero de repente empezamos a ser teletransportadas a otro lugar, ahora todo tenia sentido su lealtad los habia impulsado a sacrificar sus vidas para salvar las nuestras, vimos a las bebés y nos dimos cuenta que se trataban de las hijas de las portadoras de los elementos y también estaban las hijas de varios de nuestros soldados mas fuertes, en donde estabamos eso no lo sabia en realidad no sabia que hacer pero tenia algo claro sombra nos seguiria y trataria de asesinarnos asi que debia entrenar a las hijas de las portadoras para que me ayudaran cuando fuera el momento de pelear contra sombra.

acordamos que yo me quedaria con las hijas de las portadoras de los elementos ellas tenian unos collares con las fotografías de sus madres al final yo me quede con 9 niñas y un niño

Por lo que pude leer en sus collares sus nombres eran ;rarity,pinkie, applejack,twilight,fluttersy,rainbowdash en estas primeras tenian alrededor de 5 años se podia notar la fuerza de los elementos mas que en las otras cuatro que se veian menores ,el nombre de las mas pequeñas eran ;scootaloo,sweetie belle,apple bloom y al final un un bebé que no era hijo de las anteriores guardianas sino que era hijo de uno de nuestros mas grandes guerreros al parecer el nombre de este bebé era spike estos ultimos cuatro no parecian tener nisiquiera un año

luna se quedaria con las niñas restantes que eran cuatro niñas aparentemente casi de una edad igual a las que yo tenia, sus nombres eran desconocidos para mi

se supone que debia entrenarlas pero eso significaria que debia quitarles su infancia y convertirlas en guerreras antes de los 18 años, la verdad no se la razon pero me he vuelto blanda y las deje vivir una vida común y corriente .

Diecisiete años pasan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, bueno al menos asi se sintieron para mi, en cinco dias le contaria la verdad a las hijas de las portadoras originales y empezaria su entrenamiento.

Fue una lastima que tuviera ese pequeño contratiempo...

hasta aqui el primer capítulo la verdad este solo fue el punto de vista de celestia haciendo un breve resumen de los acontecimientos ocurridos en la historia intentare hacer mas interesante el siguiente capítulo 


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno recorde que tenia esta historia empezada y bueno ya que la inspiracion no me abandono del todo aqui esta el segundo capitulo.

Capitulo 2 .- Debilidad

Aun en esta situation te niegas a reconocer tu error celestia tu debilidad hacia las hijas de aquellas chicas que dieron su vida por nuestra causa eso justamente es lo que nos arrastro a esta dimension desolada y sin vida .- le decia muy molesta luna

Estas torciendo los echos luna mi cariño por esas chicas no es la causa de que estemos aqui, la verdad esque fuimos descuidadas y por eso estamos aqui.- le decia muy serenamente Celestia a su hermana.

Enserio te has vuelto blanda, si hubieras entrenado a tus chicas desde un comienzo nueatra situation actual seria diferente, esas chicas tu las has malcriado dejandolas vivir como simples humanas sin darles el entrenamiento adecuado y por ende haciendo que mis chicas carguen con todo el peso que lleva mantener esta ciudad a salvo de los monstruos que logran pasar el portal.- luego derrepente un portal se abrio sobre ellas interrumpiendo a Luna y dejando ver una silueta de una mujer joven.

Crysalis no puedo decir que sea un placer verte .- le dijo Celestia.

Crysalis: oh vamos aun estan enfadadas por lo que paso jaja no deberian odiarme por lo que les he echo, espero que me odien por lo que hare.- dijo dibujando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Recapitulando nos enviastes a esta dimension desolada la cual es muy pequeña de echo, tambien absorbistes casi toda nuestra magia y tambien te haces pasar por celestia bueno es dificil no odiarte sabes.- le dijo luna

Oh vamos hasta ahora he sido un angel con ustedes y si me odias ahora me preguntp cuanto me odiaras cuando haga que esas cuatro mocosas que trabajan para ti se maten a todas las criaturas que decidieron seguir tus leyes y fueron salvadas por tus chicas y luego esas cuatro mocosas seran asesinadas por las nuevas portadoras de los elementos, y luego al verlas vacias y destruidas por dentro me divertire mucho con ustedes y veremos hasta que punto resisten sus cuerpos al ser torturadas mmm solo pensar en eso me hace temblar de emocion .- decia ella con una exprecion sadica.

Cuando salga de aqui te voy a matar oistes infeliz .- eso fue lo unico que luna alcanzo a decir ya que el portal se cerro.

Un mes antes...

Al telefono estaban las exherederas de un reino en ruina

Celestia: exelente segun veo su poder magico esta madurando y si todo sale bien este año podran empezar su entrenamiento.

Luna : aun sigo creyendo que deberias haberlas entrenado antes.

Celestia: descuida ellas son especiales ellas heredaron el poder, la capacidad y el talento de las anteriores portadoras.

Luna: y si son tan especiales como crees dime porque mis chicas son las que se han encargado estos ultimos 5 años de proteger esta cuidad cada vez que el sello que pusimos en el portal se debilita.

Celestia: creeme que te lo agradezco y cuando mis chicas esten listas ellas seran capaces de hacer lo que sea.

Luna : es dificil creer eso cuando ellas apenas conocen sus poderes y ni siquiera conocen su linaje ni la historia de como llegaron aqui y ensima de eso ellas nisiquiera te conocen.

Celestia: bien crei que seria mejor que ellas tuvieran familias adoptivas y que yo las apoyara anoninamente con todo lo que ellas necesitaran.

Luna : sabes en ocasiones tienes la misma rara y retorcida forma de pensar de discord.

Celestia : me llamas rara a mi por hacer eso cuando tu solo mantienes a tu hija lejos de ti y solo hablan por telefono .

Luna : es por su bien. ademas ya hablamos suficiente hermana._ dicho esto corto la llamada.

Celestia: la verdad hermana no he estado de brazos crusados al contrario creo que fue excesivo crear esta escuela solo para ser la directora y poder mantener vijiladas a esas chicas y la verdad a valido la pena gracias a esto he logrado emparejarlas en la misma clase y he logrado que se empiecen a llevar bien aunque por ahora no se llevan bien del todo al menos cada una se unio a otra haciendo asi tres grupo de dos, bien supongo que es un buen comienzo.

Mientras tanto en el lado norte de la ciudad junto a los campos de manzana.

Una chica de cabello con varias franjas de color iva caminando con uniforme escolar al lado de una chica rubia .

Rainbowdash ( aveces solo lo voy a abreviar): esta bien recuerdame porque tengo que ir a ese horrible colegio barato ?.

Applejack: nadie te esta obligando a ir al contrario por alguna extraña razon nos dieron una beca la cual paga nuestros estudios y ademas de eso recibimos un cheque gracias a un desconocido que creo el programa, ademas solo tu, yo y otras cuatro chicas fuimos elejidas para esta beca.

rainbowdash: tienes razon el dinero esa era la razon, como sea demonos prisa y hagamos una carrera y si yo gano pagaras mi almuerzo toda la semana.

Applejack: y si yo gano?

Rainbowdash: descuida no lo haras .

Applejack: no gracias la ultima vez hiciates trampa magnetisandone a una pared la cual tuve que romper para poder seguir.

Rainbowdash: a eso llamas trampa yo solo tengo poderes electricos y supervelocidad y tu de que te quejas tienes superfuerza y puedes levantar muros de tierra ademas la ultima vez que hicimos una carerra me encerrastes un una jaula echa de tierra pero esa jaula era mas dura que el acero.

Applejack: lo hice por que tu me pegastes a esa pared, ademas cuando logre liberarme tambien te deje ir asi que fue justo.

Rainbowdash: esta bien caminemos aburridamente a eaa aburrida escuela

-mientras tanto en la parte sur de la ciudad-

dos chicas con uniforme escolar estaban cerca de un pequeño lago de un parque cercano al unico intituto escolar de la ciudad y mientras una chica de cabello rosa le daba de comer a unos patos pequeños la otra chica de cabello azul oscuro solo la miraba con algo de impaciencia mientas sostenia unas paginas con unos diseños de ropa en su mano.

Rarity : sabes cariño creo que es muy noble de tu parte alimentar a esos patitos pero ya es tarde y llevas mas de una hora alimentando a todos los animales de este parque y creo que ya deberiamos irnos no podemos llegar tarde el primer dia de clases y mas aun con esta beca que ganamos asi que vamos deprisa.

Fluttershy: tienes razon lo siento .-y mientras ella se levantaba un repentino viento hizo que su amiga soltara las hojas que llevaba , acto seguido fluttershy alzo su mano hacia donde ivan las hojas y alrededor de su mano se empezo a formar una luz de color amarilla que fue tomando la forma de una serpiente y la serpiente alcanzo a tomar las hojas antes de que caeran al agua luego fluttershy solo hizo que la serpiente le alcanzara las hojas y luego la serpiente se esfumo de su brazo.

Y antes de que ellas pudieran decir algo otro fuerte viento sacudio un enorme arbol donde habia un nido con pajaros recien nacidos ( si que conveniente verdad ) haciendo que este cayera de la rama .

fluttershy corrio unos pasos y otra vez una luz amarilla se hizo presente pero esta vez en su espalda formando un par de alas que la ayudaron a volar y atrapar dos de los pajaros pequeños que estaban en el nido justo a la mitad del arbol pero aun habia un pajaro que se habia quedado en el nido y antes de que pudiera reaccionar vio como unas gemas azules y blancas formaba una mano donde unos segundos despues cayo el nido junto al pajaro restante.

una vez bajo al suelo solo coloco a los pajaros en su mochila.

Rarity : sabes deberias dejar de hacer eso.

fluttershy: no puedo evitarlo tengo que hacerlo si no los adopto yo nadie mas lo hara y no puedo dejar a estos pobres pajaros aqui.

Rarity: No me refiero a eso sabes en realidad hablo de usar tus poderes a plena luz del dia, tuvistes suerte de que solo estuvieramos nosotras dos .

Fluttershy: tienes razon lo siento, la verdad yo me asustaria si viera a alguien hacer lo que nosotras podemos hacer.

Rarity: la verdad yo me hubiera asustado mucho cuando me contastes lo de tus poderes si yo no tubiera esta habilidad de crear objetos aunque la mia es diferente a la tuya yo solo puedo crear cosas inmoviles y tu pues... la verdad no lo entiendo del todo creas animales de energia o algo asi.

fluttershy: la verdad he intentado crear otras cosas pero no puedo lo unico que puedo crear son partes del cuerpo de cualquier animal pero no lo puedo crear completo ni tampoco puedo crear varias partes de animales diferentes tampoco, ademas de que cada parte que creo permanece ligada a mi hasta que la desaparesca.

Rarity: bien como sea de nada sirve tener estos poderes si llegamos tarde asi que vamos.

mientras tanto en otro lugar de la ciudad...

una chica de cabello alborotado y de color rosa iva acompañana de otra chica cabello color azul fuerte con una franja rosada.

Pinkie pie: no puedo creer que leas tanto y nunca te aburras twilight .- decia mientras se comia un gran pedazo de pastel.

Twilight: y yo todavia me pregunto como es que tu puedes comer tantos dulces y pastel y no engordar .- dijo ella sin apartar la vista de el gran libro que iva leyendo.

Pinkie: todavia sigues buscandole una explicacion cientifica a lo de nuestros poderes magicos, vamos no te dejes consumir por esa investigacion solo relajate y confia en lo que la directora nos dijo, somos especiales.

Twilight: esa respuesta no me convence yo no creo en la magia creo en ciencia y el echo de que yo pueda hacer levitar objetos y atraer cosas hacia mi no es magia es algun fenomeno que debo entender.

Pinkie: yo puedo teletransportarme y tambien crear olas de aire y no me siento preocupada por eso al contrario me encanta..- dijo una euforica pinkie.

Twilight: demonos prisa hoy tengo que hacerle muchas preguntas a la directora sobre estas habilidades nuestras que aparecieron de la nada y tambien sobre esa repentina beca que nos asignaron.

De nuevo en otra parte de la cuidad ...

un par de chicas se encontraban entre unos callejones desolados era una peliazul que tenia puesto un antifaz negro y un sombrero de mago y un traje de asistente de mago y una chica color rojo con franjas amarillas que tenia forma de un humano con alas como las de un murcielago gigante con un par de pequeños cuernos, una cola y un aura de llamas que recoria todo su cuerpo.

la chica que tenia el aura infernal en su cuerpo estaba sacando su mano del pecho de una especie de minotauro que tenia muchas joyas raras y exoticas, cuando el minotauro murio su cuerpo se evaporo y la chica empezo a comer la esencia de su presa y un pequeño destello rojo se hizo presente en sus ojos.

Trixie: sabes alguna vez te he dicho lo linda que te vez cuando absorbes la energia de los montruos.

sunset: si talvez unas ochosientas veces desde que te conosco, pero pasando a temas importantes crei que este tipo seria mas fuerte sabes para el poder magico que absorbi siento que apenas valio la pena cazarlo, pero de nada sirve quejarme ahora solo sacanos de aqui.- dijo la chica volviendo a una forma completamente humana.

Trixie: tus deseos son ordenes cabello de tocino .- le dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa mientras creaba un portal y su ropa volvia a la normalidad.

Sunset: sabes que odio ese estupido sobrenombre

Trixie : sabes lo que tienes que hacer para que yo te deje de decir asi ; solo te pido a cambio un beso.- le dijo con gran seguridad.

Sunset: y si mejor te mato y absorbo tu magia?

trixie: creo que ya lo intentaste una vez y mira lo que paso.

sunset: si este maldito vinculo de sangre gracias a el estoy forzada a mantenerte cerca por ahora pero solo mientras zecora encuentra como romperlo.

Trixie: aunque digas eso se que te caigo muy bien.- le dijo mientras la abrazaba de lado

Sunset: almenos deja de ser tan pegajosa enana.- le dijo haciendo a un lado a la maga para luego entrar al portal.

Trixie: no soy tan pequeña al menos te llego mas arriba del hombro.- enana fue lo ultimo que le dijo ta pelirroja antes de pasar por el portal siendo seguida de la peliazul.

(y por milesima vez ) en otra parte de la ciudad

en las alcantarias de la ciudad se encontraban cuatro chicas las cuales tenian puesto una capucha la cual solo dejaba visible una parte de su cara y parte de su cabello.

tres de ellas estaban esperando oir las ordenes de su lider mientras la cuarta chica hablaba por una especie de cristal del tamaño de un puño.

Una chica de cabello color verde suave con una franja blanca, tenia una daga en su mano y solo la lanzaba hacia arriba y la atrapaba al caer al suelo mientras miraba a su lider esperando las nuevas ordenes.

mientras una chica de cabello negro con cierto aire de elegancia simplemente se mantenia de brazos crusados con los ojos cerrados pero por la expresion de su rostro algo le incomodaba.

mientras la tercera chica que tenia unos ojos color cereza y cabello con dos tonalidades de azul solo se dedicaba a ver a la pelinegro como si esa chica tuviera algo del otro mundo.

Octavia: sabes es de muy mala educacion ver fijamente a una persona.- le dijo octavia a la peliazul.

Vinyl: esas formalidades son para las personas que no tienen un lazo tan fuerte como nosotras tavi.

Lyra : jajaja ahora eres tavi.- dijo la chica dejando de jugar con su daga.

Octavia : no sabes cuanto tiempo he perdido intentando hacer que esta idiota deje de llamarme asi.

Lyra : estas bien con que octavia te llame idiota?.

Vinyl: descuida ella me dice asi de cariño.- decia con una gran sinrisa haciendo que octavia se incomodara un poco.

y un poco mas alejada de sus compañeras una chica de cabello azul oscuro de un lado y rosado del otro simplemente hablaba con su superior atraves de una lacrima magica.

Luna : de rrepente el objetivo entro en movimiento y su energia vital a disminuido lo cual solo me hace pensar que ese trio de sirenas lo encontraron primero asi que impidan que ellas absorban mas magia procuren traer a la testigo con vida, lo dejo en tus manos bonbon.

Bonbon : si señora.- acto seguido la llamada termino.

Bonbon : ok vamos el objetivo no debe estar demasiado lejos pero segun los datos de inteligencia es bastante problable que nuestras queridas amigas las sirenas estan enmedio de nosotros y nuestro objetivo asi que esten preparadas para responder a su ostilidad.

Lyra : bien hagamoslo luego vamos a la tienda de los señores CAKE .- dijo con una media sonrisa.

Vinyl: descuida tavi yo te protegere.

Octavia: no necesito ser protegida solo necesito terminar rapido esta mision para ir a darme una ducha.

Bonbon : si las entiendo a nadie le gusta entrar a una alcantarilla pero bueno son cosas del oficio, entonces dinos que ves vinyl.

Vinyl : veo algo muy bello .- decia viendo embobada a octavia.

Bonbon : dejate de juegos centrate en la mision.- dijo con seriedad la lider mientras lyra solo se reia y octavia solo hizo un gesto de enojo.

Vinyl: ok ahora solo dame un momento.- los ojos rojos de la chica se tornaron en un color verde fosforecente y su cabello se elevo un poco.- bien contacto con el objetico 2 minutos llendo por ese pasillo vamos.

mientras que al otro lado de las alcantarillas tres chicas una con cabello morado con franjas celestes y ojos morados y piel morena, una de cabello azul claro con franjas de azul oscuro y ojos color rojo con piel palida y una tercera con cabello color naranja y ojos rojos tambien ellas tres habian sometido a una especie de mujer con extremidades de leon cuyos ojos eran negros y sin rastro de emociones mientras intentaba desesperadamente aferrarse a la vida .

Aria: estas segura que esta cosa merece la pena?.

Sonata: de que sirve dudar ahora que ya estamos por robar su magia lo que en realidad me pregunto es; si absorbemos la magia de esta chica que parece leon entonces me va a gustar la carne cruda?.- decia con preocupacion la peliazul

Aria : si tan solo al absorber magia te hicieras mas inteligente sonata creeme que seria menos molesto tenerte cerca.

Adaigo: da igual dejen de discutir un momento y demonos prisa.- en ese instante entraron las chicas de Luna a la escena.

Bonbon: buenas noches señoritas.

adaigo: o pero si son las chicas que juegan a ser soldados.

Octavia : bien por violar la tercera clausula de la ley de este pueblo debemos arrestarlas.- dijo mientras su cuerpo empezaba a endurarse y su piel se convertia en piedra y de la nada formo una espada de piedra y la empuño con fuerza

Aria : enserio otra vez este juego de policias y criminales, la verdad ya me esta aburriendo.- dijo esta mientras un aura de electricidad azul empezaba a cubrir su cuerpo y se concentraba gran parte en sus manos.

Lyra: y ahi va la ostilidad de nuevo .- decia mientras sujetaba sus dos dagas con fuerza y su cabello se tornaba gris y sus ojos mas oscuros.

Vinyl: podemos darnos prisa este olor me da nauseas.

vamos gritaron al unisono las dos lideres de cada bando.

Bonbon: lyra rescata a la testigo nosotros te cubrimos .- dijo mientras unas pistolas 9mm aparecieron en sus manos.

Adaigo : que tal si te preocupas por tu vida primero.- le grito la pelinaranja mientras un fuego azul recoria su cuerpo y parecia ganar mas velocidad.

en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lyra salio de una sombra producida por unas tuberia cercanas a la testigo y la tomo en brazos y desaparecio para luego salir de una sombra cercana a la salida.

octavia salto hacia Sonata y trato de cortar a la chica pero antes de que su espada alcanzara su deatino sonata creo unas estacas de hielo que amortiguaron el golpe pero que no se mantuvieron de pie demasiado tiempo ya que los ataques de octavia no eran para nada debiles.

sonata golpeo el suelo y este se congelo atrapando las piernas de octavia y aprovechando el momento sonata creo una lanza de hielo y salto hacia una bulnerable octavia que solo puso un brazo en posicion defensiva e hizo crecer una revestidura de roca gruesa en el con el fin de bloquear el daño pero para la sorpresa de esta el impacto no llego ya que una flecha echa de energia verde atraveso la lanza de hielo con la cual iva a ser atacada.

Vinyl: te dije que te cubriria no es asi tavi.- fue lo que dijo con aires de grandeza luego se agacho para esquivar una oleada electrica- muy lenta tendras que esforzarte mas si quieres sorprender a una gorgona.

Aria: que tal esto .- aria dio un enorme salto mietras bloqueo con un escudo electrico varias flechas de energia verde que vinyl le lanzo y luego golpeo el suelo dando un choque electrico en toda el area dejando aturdida a vinyl y corriendo velozmente concentro su enrgia en su pierna derecha y le dio una potente y veloz patada que la gorgona no pudo esquivar.

Adaigo: concentro su poder en ambas manos y lanzo una bola de fuego gigante hacia Bonbon y esta junto sus pistolas y creo un circulo magico del cual salio disparada una bala en forma de dragon que impacto al ataque de adaigo y que hizo extemecer el lugar y quedando ambos bandos cerca de una salida.

Adaigo : bien nuestra cena ya no esta aqui asi que no veo motivo para seguir jugeteando vamos chicas.

Deberiamos seguirlas pregunto octavia a lo que bonbon nego con la cabeza .

Bonbon : ya tenemos al testigo ahora vamonos..

...hasta aqui el segundo capitulo perdon por los errores ortograficos y demas


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 : el juego

Que rayos paso, eso es lo que queria saber recuerdo haber llegado a la escuela y derrepente bum! nada, todo se puso oscuro y ahora despierto aqui en esta version tetrica de un salon de clases en una escuela sombria, y tengo una pulsera con dos gemas brillantes una gema es de color negro y la otra es de color piel y ambas tienen unos raros simbolos grabados ademas en el aula solo hay un par de sillas una mesa con un televisor pequeño sobre ella y mucha sangre en las paredes y a mi lado solo está mi amiga de la infacia Applejack.

Applejack: oye que rayos paso? y donde se supone que estamos?.- le decia confundida a su amiga.

Rainbowdash: se supone que debo saberlo ? vez por eso odio las escuelas . le dijo tratando de hacer menos tenso el ambiente.

Applejack: jajaja si claro por este tipo de cosa las odias, sabes ahora que recuer-. un pequeño televisor que estaba sobre una mesa se prendio derrepente dejando ver a la directora celestia.

Celestia: hola niñas se que se preguntaran que esta pasando y porque las traje a esta dimensión, bien la respuesta es algo triste ustedes seis tienen poderes sobre humanos que estaban destinadas a recibir la cuestion es que solo debian ser dos de ustedes quienes recibieran esos poderes , me tomo tiempo encontrarlas y lamentablemente las encontre demasiado tarde al punto que hoy a media noche cuatro de ustedes morirán a causa de sus poderes ya que ellos debian estar en solo dos de ustedes, los brazaletes que tienen puestos las ayudaran mas adelante tambien debo decirles que a este punto sus poderes se ligaron demasiado a su ser y esta noche esos amados poderes que poseen saldran de sus cuerpos y buscaran a solo dos poseedoras y esas dos chicas viviran y las otras cuatro morirán ahora quiero ir al grano ; las traje aqui para que todas ustedes tengan por igual una oportunidad de vivir. Si quieren vivir tendran que matar a las otras cuatro chicas que estan en esta escuela cada una de ustedes esta junto a su compañera y ahora mismo son las nueve de la noche asi que tienen tres horas para encontrar a las demas chicas y matarlas, al final de todo esto me reunire con las ganadoras mucha suerte a todas.- el pequeño televisor se apago de rrepente dejando a ambas chicas con un semblante de confusión.

Applejack: que vamos a hacer?.

Rainbowdash: no es obvio? haremos lo necesario para salir vivas de aqui.

QUE! yo no matare a nadie. dijo una alterada Applejack.

Mira son ellas o nosotras, ademas hagamos lo que hagamos no podemos evitar que varias de esas chicas mueran ademas tu y yo saldremos viva de aqui. asi que cuando las encontremos no dudes en ningún momento en matarlas ya que ellas haran lo mismo.- le dijo con mucha determinacion Rainbowdash.

Tienes razon andando .-le dijo un poco mas convencida Applejack

En la cafeteria de la escuela abandonada se encontraban Twilight y Pinke que tambien habian visto el mismo mensaje de Celestia en una de las televisiones de la cafeteria.

Pinkie: Twilight esto es una locura dime que tienes una buena idea justo ahora.

Twilight: no hay nada de logico en esto y si no fuera porque he visto nuestros poderes antes no creeria ni una palabra de lo que la directora dijo, y en base a lo que ella dijo podriamos morir a media noche o antes si una de esas chica nos encuentra.

Pinkie : yo nunca he matado a nadie pero no quiero ni pensar en la idea de que mueras y si esta es la unica manera lo hare además me siento rara sabes.

Twilight: no digas eso pinkie nosotras no podemos matar a nadie ademas yo tambien me siento rara siento como si estuviera enojada con alguien pero no se con quien pero igualmente me rehusó a luchar.

Pinkie: entonces prefieres que ellas nos maten.

Twilight: no .- hizo una pequeña pausa y dio un gran suspiro- esta bien te apoyo Pinkie.

En el sotano de la escuela se encontraba Rarity quien intentaba calmar a Fluttershy quien estaba llorando.

Rarity: cariño porfavor deja de llorar sabes que me parte el alma verte llorar .- le decia a su amiga mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello.

Fluttershy: yo no quiero matar a nadie y tampoco quiero morir, tu sabes que yo aprecio la vida y jamas he matado ni siquiera a una hormiga tu sabes que si una hormiga me picaba yo simplemente me la quitaba de encima y la dejaba en el suelo, entonces dime como quieres que mate a cuatro chicas.

Rarity: por favor mirame .- le dijo a su amiga tomando la cara de su amiga y poniendola cerca de la de ella.- ok te entiendo Fluttershy pero tu y yo no vamos a morir aqui y tampoco te pido que mates a nadie, con tus poderes solo te pido que seas nuestro escudo yo me encargare de lo demas. Puedes hacer eso por mi?._ le pregunto a su amiga con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Fluttershy: si lo hare.- le dijo mientras secaba sus lágrimas y tomaba corage para afrontar lo que se avecinaba.

En la oficina de la directora solo se veian muchos televisores que estaban conectados a las camaras de seguridad de toda esa escuela y en el escritorio solo se podía ver una silueta femenina que embozaba una enorme sonrisa y que simplemente se permitio decir; que empiece el juego.

Mientras tanto en una esquina de la parte trasera de la escuela...

un pequeño portal se abrio a las afueras de la escuela y de el salieron cuatro chicas adolecentes y dos adultos un hombre y una mujer.

Bien ya tienen sus ordenes solo cumplanlas y reunanse con nosotros en la azotea si todo sale bien traeremos a la comandante de vuelta les decia la mujer a todo el equipo

las seis personas se movilizaron rapidamente y entraron a la escuela.

Solo unos diez minutos fueron necesarios para que cuatro de las chicas se encontraran en el patio de la escuela;

Rarity: antes que nada me disculpo de antemano con ustedes dos por tener que matarlas pero espero que entiendan que no es nada personal.

Rainbowdash: me alegra que pienses igual que yo enserio esto no es personal.

en cuestion de segundos Rainbowdash corrio hacia Rarity dejando un destello de varios colores detras suyo y logro darle un fuerte puñetazo en la boca de el estomago que hizo que esta cayera de rodillas por el dolor, mientras tanto Applejack intentaba ferozmente destruir unas enormes alas hechas de energia que Fluttershy habia creado y que habia colocado alrededor de si para protegerse.

la defensa de la pelirosa era fuerte pero de un golpe certero Applejack logro destruir esas alas de gran tamaño, y aunque su rival estaba frente a ella Fluttershy desvio la atencion de su oponente al ver que no muy lejos de ella rarity estaba de rodillas en el suelo con sus manos en el estomago y la chica que tenia el cabello de varios colores iva corriendo hacia a ella mientras su cuerpo se cargaba de energia electrica.

Alejate de ella fue lo que dijo Fluttershy y sin pensarlo dos veces creo unas alas de menor tamaño a las anteriores y a una velocidad similar al de el flash de una camara volo y tacleo a Rainbowdash haciendo que esta chocara en una pared cercana, pero Rainbowdash se reincorporo rapidamente y embozo una media sonrisa, mientras Fluttershy solo mantenia un semblante serio.

Applejack:es hora de terminar esto Rainbow apartate .

Applejack golpeo con su puño el suelo y de rrepente el suelo cerca de Fluttershy y Rarity se empezo a distorsionar y una mano gigante hecha de tierra se empezo a formar abajo de ellas y se iva cerrando.

No lo creo .- dijo Fluttershy enojada abrazando a su amiga y sus alas se disiparon y en la parte trasera de su cuerpo se empezaron a formar grandes puas como las de un erizo que inmediatamente impactaron contra la mano de piedra que estaba a punto de aplastarlas.

Un estruendo se escuchó por el choque de esos ataques y una nube de polvo se disipaba lentamente dejando ver a ambas chicas ilesas pero se notaba que Fluttershy estaba muy cansada, talvez se debia a que se habia esforzado mas de lo que podia.

Rainbowdash : nada mal y yo que crei que tu eras la debil del equipo pero al parecer las apariencias engañan, lastima que debo matarte de lo contrario hubieramos sido buenas rivales.-nuevamente una carga electrica recorio su cuerpo y corrio hacia ambas chicas, luego se detuvo repentinamente al sentir una punzada en su costilla y al mirarse vio que tenia una espada de diamante clavada en su costado.

Si te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima a Fluttershy te matare.- le dijo una iracunda Rarity mientras alzaba una mano y formaba cuatro espadas mas alrededor de Rainbowdash quien gracias a la espada que tenia clavada se movia mas Rarity recibio violentamente un puñetazo en la cara haciéndola perder la concentracion y desvaneciendo las espadas que amenazaban a la velocista.

Applejack: no dejare que mates a mi amiga.- acto seguido se impulso y logro conectar otro puñetazo pero ahora en el estomago de Fluttershy quien al parecer aun no recuperaba el aliento por el esfuerzo que habia echo.

en medio de la pelea las gemas color piel que llevaban las chicas empezaron a brillar y las heridas de las chicas empezaron a sanar.

Rainbowdash: no se exactamente que pasa aqui pero me siento genial.

Applejack: el tiempo es apremiante asi que da todo lo que tengas Rainbowdash.- dijo la chica mientras un aura verde emanaba de ella y una armadura de roca muy delgada se formaba en sus manos y en su cuerpo

Rarity se puso de pie y sacudio levemente el polvo de su ropa. Bien no tiene sentido ser amable con unas rufianes como ustedes asi que no esperen piedad dijo la chica mientras un aura azul la rodeaba y pequeños diamantes giraban alrededor de ella.

gracias por cubrirme Rarity enserio nesecitaba ese segundo aliento .- dijo Fluttershy mientras daba un salto y un par de alas de luz aparecieron en su espalda nuevamente.

Bien esperaba el momento perfecto para mostrar este genial truco y creo que este es el mejor momento para hacerlo dijo Rainbowdash mientras una corriente electrica recorria su espalda y daba forma a un par de alas formadas de electricidad.

antes de que Fluttershy pudiera notarlo su rival ahora con alas se acerco volando hacia ella con electricidad acumulada en sus puños, la pelirrosa solo tuvo tiempo de cerrar sus alas antes de que la otra chica lanzara un fuerte ataque electrico que para su suerte fue capaz de amortiguar con sus alas.

Applejack buscaba una abertura en la defensa de la modista pero al parecer era inutil ya que cualquiera que fuera el ataque no importa el angulo ni el tipo Rarity lograba bloquearlo con esos cristales que orbitaban a su alrededor.

Vamos donde esta esa velocidad que mostrastes hace un rato ahora no te mueves ni la mitad de rápido que antes le decia Rainbowdash intentando provocar a la amante de los animales.

Espera y veras le dijo la pelirosa mientras concentraba mas energia en su cuerpo.

De la nada una chica de pelo rosa y alborotado aparecio frente a Rarity y Applejack. y creo un pequeño tornado que trago a las chicas y luego las mando a volar hasta que una pared las detuvo, Applejack se puso de pie como si nada pasara pero Rarity aun no se levantaba.

a su vez una chica de cabello morado camino bajo las dos chicas aladas.

el vuelo esta cancelado asi que bajen aqui ahora._ dijo la pelimorado alzando su mano derecha y luego bajandola; haciendo que Rainbowdash y Fluttershy caeran estrepitosamente al suelo sientiendo como si la gravedad aumentara exageradamente.

Fluttershy estaba inconsciente pero Rainbowdash se levanto y volo rapidamente hacia pinkie y le lanzo una patada, pero en un instante la chica desaparecio de su vista y aparecio detras de ella y la tomo de una pierna y aprovecho el impulso del ataque fallido de Rainbowdash para girar en circulos aun sujetando el pie de la velocista y luego soltandola haciendola chocar contra unos colompios cercanos aunque eso no la dejo fuera de combate.

Ahora todas las chicas a excepción de Fluttershy y Rarity estaban viendose seriamente inmoviles esperando el primer movimiento de sus rivales.

Hola chicas les traigo buenas noticias se escucho decir en el altavoz de la escuela, encontre la forma de que todas ustedes permanescan con vida, lo que deben de hacer es matar a cuatro chicas nuevas que se encontraran con ustedes dentro de poco matenlas y todas ustedes viviran y conservarán sus poderes, no hay tiempo para preguntas solo haganlo y tendran su recompensa.

Las cuatro chicas quedaron confundidas; ahora eran aliadas y como era posible que celestia les dijiera eso despues de explicarles lo anterior, las cosas no tenian mucho sentido pero tenian una cosa clara podían asegurar sus vidas si mataban a cuatro desconocidas .

Bonbon : mentiras mentiras y mas mentiras eso es todo lo que sabe hacer?. decia la lider del equipo acercandose a las portadoras.

Asi que ellas son nuestros objetivos? .- pregunto Vinyl.

Valla que curioso esa es la pregunta que nosotros nos haciamos .- dijo Twilight.

Rainbowdash: demasiada charla pasemos al trabajo.- dijo la chica volando a gran velocidad hacia Bonbon la cual permanecia de brazos cruzados analizando la situación.

aunque Rainbowdash iva extremadamente rapido hacia ella Bonbon no se inmuto y antes de que alguien se percatara una de las flechas de vinyl estaba a menos de cinco centimetros de la frente de Rainbowdash la cual no pudo evitarla y cuando la flecha se impacto en su frente esta se disipo y dejo paralizada a Rainbowdash quien al detener su vuelo fue caendo y termino en el suelo con su cara boca a bajo.

Demasiado predecible dijo Vinyl mientras se desvanecia un arco hecho de energia verde en sus manos.

Octavia por su parte le lanzo un puñetazo a Applejack el cual ella alcanzo a bloquear con su brazo derecho pero el impacto provoco que se caera en pedazos su armadura de piedra.

Octavia: Oh me disculpo pense que eras un poco mas fuerte, enserio no esperaba que tu defensa fuera tan debil ya que al ser tu elemento la tierra deberias ser mas fuerte.- dijo octavia mientras creaba una espada de piedra.

Applejack : lanzo una potente patada que fue facilmente bloqueada por Octavia tan solo con el lado sin filo de su espada.

Octavia empujo hacia atras a Applejack y luego la golpeo en la frente con la empuñadura de su espada dejandola inconciente.

Pinkie intento sorprender a Bonbon Apareciendo detras de ella pero Bonbon dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados y le apunto con una de sus pistolas en la frente, pinkie desaparecio y luego aparecio a no mas de cinco metros de ella pero Bonbon ya estaba apubtando ahi y antes de que pinkie pudiera pensar en algo Bonbon le disparo pero de su arma no salio una bala si no que una especie de dragon muy pequeño que impacto en el pecho de pinkie mandandola a volar hacia la pared mas cercana. Twilight aprovecho que Bonbon estaba distraida con Pinkie y la levanto usando telequinesis y luego la lanzo fuertemente contra el suelo pero no tuvo el efecto deseado ya que la chica logro mantener el equilibrio mientras iva cayendo y logro amortiguar su caida caendo de rodillas y apollando un puño en el suelo.

Twilight se disponia a intentarlo de nuevo pero un portal se abrio frente a ella y de el salio una de las cuatro chicas enemigas que anteriormente estaba junto a Bonbon.

Lyra Saco una de sus dagas la cual tenia un brillo color azul pero antes de darle tiempo de atacarla la pelimorado la levanto con un ataque psiquico y la empujo potentemente hacia una pared, aunque antes de estrellarse Lyra saco otra daga esta tenia un brillo azul oscuro y con ella hizo un corte a la nada frente a ella y al instante un portal se abrio frente a la pared con la cual iva a chocar entrando asi en el y cerrandose inmediatamente y de la nada otro portal igual se abrio detras de Twilight pero esta no pudo notarlo y de ese portal salio Lyra aun con el impulso del ataque anterior de Twilight y con la misma fuerza con la que ella iva a chocar contra la pared aprovecho para envestir a twilight por la espalda derribandola asi.

y estando la pelimorada en el suelo Lyra hizo un leve corte en la mejilla de la chica.

Twilight: que rallos haces .

Lyra : esta es la daga de morfeo y cualquier enemigo debil que sea cortado con esto se pondra a dormir y lastimosamente estas en la categoria de los debiles justo ahora.

Twilight: no creas que voy a de-._ Lyra interrumpio a Twilight.

Lyra : shh a dormir.

Twilight luchaba por mantenerse despierta pero sus parpados se sentian pesados y su cuerpo demasiado cansado y no pudo evitar dormirse.

Bonbon: que gran fiasco, pense que representarian un mayor desafio para la mision pero al parecer nisiquiera fueron un reto.

Octavia: esperaba mas de las chicas de Celestia.

Lyra: da igual ahora que hacemos Bonbon?.

Bonbon : debemos llevar a estas chicas y reunirnos esperar en el punto acordado por el momento eso es todo.

Hasta aqui el capitulo. 


End file.
